Kitchen Fun
by NewMusic098
Summary: It's Natsu's birthday! His friends come over to party,but will he be doing something else? Rated T for innuendo and some sweet moments! NatsuxLina Disclaimer added...


**Fairy Tail FanFic**

**Kitchen Fun**

**Warning: I was absolutely bored when I did this..**

**NatsuxLina(again)**

**Rated T for innuedo and some sweet moments...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... XD**

* * *

Lucy,Gray and Erza are going to Natsu's house for his birthday party. He didn't want to have one at first,but with a few pleadings from Lina and Lucy,and a death threat from Erza,he managed to agree into one. When they got to his house,it was...normal. They were greeted by Happy and were lead to the living room. The door across was the kitchen. They overheard the conversation that was happening inside.

"Lina,come on." Natsu said.

"No! I told you,no more." an angry Lina shouted.

"But it tasted so good." Natsu whined.

"Your not sticking this in your mouth,so it's best to deal with it."

"Fine. How about I stick mine in your mouth?" Suddenly,everyone from the other room were wide-eyed. Is Lina giving him a 'special' birthday present?

"What? No way! You can do it yourself."

"But yours taste much better!" Lucy and Erza's face blushed when they heard that.

"So stop trying to- Hey!" There was a grunt heard from Natsu and a muffled yell from Lina. Gray's face became redder than the girls.

"Look what you did! Now there's white stuff all over me!"

"It's your fault. You didn't hold still. But it's good,right?"

"I guess. Kinda tastes like sugar." Gray was ready to faint. Lucy was stunned and Erza leaned in a little more to listen.

"See,it's not like the last time."

"I guess so. But you can't just- No!" another grunt was heard from Natsu.

"Just look what you did! Now it's splattered inside." Everyone was thinking, 'Inside? What inside?'

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to... you know." Gray couldn't believe his ears. Natsu was apoligizing!

"It's alright... I kinda wanted to,as well."

"Really? See,no one's to blame!"

"But still,my favorite outfit is ruined!"

"I said I was sorry! It's not my fault it tears easily. Now,let me have some it!"

"No Natsu! Get away! Stop it. Your lifting my skirt!"

"I don't care! It's mine. So stop hiding it from me!"

"That tickles! Stop!" Lina was laughing. "Guys! Help,please!" The people from outside were still stunned. But they rushed over as quickly as they can. When they got to the kitchen,they saw Lina,straddled onto Natsu's hips and was pinned against the oven. Gray fainted completely. Lucy was confused and Erza just continued to watch.

"Natsu!" Lina yelled. "Your cake isn't ready to be decorated yet!"

The two women's eyes widened. "Cake...?"

"Yeah. I was keeping him from decorating and eating it." Lina said to the surprised girls as she lowered herself and stood up.

"We thought you were..." Erza said.

"...What about that 'stick it in your mouth' bizz? Lucy interrupted.

Lina let out a sigh. "He was licking my pastry bag." she showed them a pastry bag with chocolate icing on it.

"Then the white stuff in your shirt..." Erza pointed out.

"Oh,this. This is vanilla icing Natsu made." she said as she slides her fingers at the icing and suffed it in the other two's mouth. "Too much sugar if you ask me,but much better than the one he made earlier." The two were embarrassed.

"Then what about the part where it splattered inside?" Lucy asked again.

"Oh... You heard that much? He squeezed the icing inside the oven. So the icing splattered inside. I kinda wanted to decorate the cake,too but..." she pointed inside the oven. It was full of icing. The two girls' faces were flushed with embarrassment.

"I can't clean it up until the cake is ready." she said. "And Mr. Hungry here wants to eat it already."

"Come,on!" Natsu begged. "Just one slice."

"No! I told you. You can eat it AFTER it's baked and you wished on it." Lina scolded.

"Then why were you..." Gray said,regaining consciousness. "Then why were you straddled on his hips when we got here?"

"He was tickling me. He pinned me on the oven,trying to get the cake. I lifted my feet to kick him off,but he gripped it tight and straddled around it. I knew you'd be here so I called out randomly." she explained.

"Oh..." the three said all at once. "We thought you were..."

"What...?" Lina asked. Then the oven dinged.

"Cake's ready!" Natsu said in excitement. "Can we eat it now?"

"Not yet. We still have to decorate it and you have to make a wish." After decorating it,everyone celebrated Natsu's birthday.

"Happy birthday Natsu!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Make a wish and eat,the fire,I guess!" Lina said. He was silent for a moment,then he sucked in the flames. Everyone clapped their hands,but they all had one thing on their minds...

'I wish I wasn't such a pervert!' Everyone thought. After eating the cake,a few laughs and a couple of fights,everyone was happy and went home. But in reality,they just hid from view and stayed their for some reason.

Lina closed the door and went to Natsu. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held onto her waist.

"Happy birthday,Natsu." she said then kissed him.

He let go for a bit. "Hey guys!" The people from outside yelped. "Stop peeking. Perverts." They were surprised,but they just headed home.

* * *

The next day,Natsu was as happy as can be. Lina,on the other hand,was ragged.

"Lina,what happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"Did you guys do it last night?" Gray asked.

Lina popped a vein in her forehead,then karate-chopped Gray's head. "He was up all night because he was too hyperactive! The simple thought of cake was making him shake with excitement." she teared,remembering the dreadful night. "His next birthday,no more cake!"

"What?" Natsu whined. "No,you can't do that!"

"No means no,Natsu! I can't take your hyperactivity!"

"I'll be good next year!" Natsu begged.

His childish face was too cute to resist and Lina let out a groan. "Fine... You can have a one-layered cake next year. If you manage to sleep with that one-layer,I guess we can make some more the next time."

"Great! Thanks,Lina." Natsu held onto Lina's waist and pulled her for a hug. Lina leaned on his chest. Moments later,she fell asleep.

"She's probably tired because you didn't let her sleep at all last night." Lucy sighed.

"Oh well." said Natsu. He sat on the chair of the bar and carried her on his lap. "At least no one can seperate us,now."

* * *

_Cute if I do say so myself,and I do... XD_

**Rate and Review! ^_^**


End file.
